


Rising At Dusk

by Emilia (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Child Abuse, Dwemer Ruins, F/M, False Memories, Friendship/Enemies, Neglect, On and off friendship, Sassy, Unrequited Love, Vampire Turning, Were-Creatures, pls don't hate it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet Vampires, everyone's reaction is either "Burn it!" or "Oh my, I'm in love with you" when really, it can be be very nice to have someone to talk to and related with.</p>
<p>This... Is not one of those times. Really, it's quite annoying most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning and The End

When you're off traveling with a technically younger, but also technically older, vampire girl would seem like a dream come true to most, it is definitely not what it is cracked up to be. 

Ah, I can see myself now! Wandering around, mumbling nonsense, as lost and sort of confused as I was the day I met my dear, Serana.

What people see in her, I'll never know.

I, when I released her from her imprisonment, my eyes gleamed at the sight of her Elder Scroll. I asked if I could, er... "Hold" it for her until I brought her safely back home. 

She gave me a cold look as well as a flat no.

Well screw you too, then.

Getting out of the catacombs were almost as hard as getting out, especially with our new, dear friend constantly complaining about how I was going the wrong way.

I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going, my friend.

It wasn't until we first stepped back into the warm sunlight did I see her grimace. I asked her if she was alright, just to be polite. Then, she told me her name and who she was. A vampire.

Now, let me explain to you all the things wrong with this.

First, I wouldn't have been so shocked, if I, on the other hand, was not a werewolf. I know that may seem cheesy with the whole "Vampire and Lycanthrope are at war," sort of deal, but I calmed down when I realized that she must've known about me and be okay with it. 

Second, I'm pretty sure the second I get her home she's going to ambush me. 

Third, a Vampire. With an Elder Scroll. Does that sound like a good mixture? No, it doesn't.

But still, I knew that this girl was lost and it would be dangerous if she went off by herself. 

I sighed, leading the way. 

"Do you think we can stay somewhere until sun down?" She asked after an hour of trekking through forests. 

"No," I said flatly. "It's dangerous after sun down." 

"But I-"

"No." 

I could tell I made my point when her only response was a small whine.

"We'll set up camp tonight, hopefully by a river. If we're anywhere near a city, we'll rest there," I informed her, trying to hold within a smug expression.

She whined once more, though I pretended to ignore it. 

We continued to venture through the thick forest; by the time the sun began to set, we set up camp on a mountainside, small trees hovering over our tents.

I took this opportunity to ask about her and the Scroll, as we both sat by the fire in silence. 

"So, Serana, tell me - How'd you end up in there?" 

She shrugged.

"... Okay. What's your dad like?" 

"He's a spiteful ass."

I nodded, "I see. So, what are you doing with that-"

"Why do you want to know, Cass?" She gave me a sharp look.

"Well, jeez. Just trying to make conversation. Also, my name is Cassilda. Not 'Cass'," I flashed her a glare before turning to my sleeping roll, muttering to myself, "Bitch."

The next day was much better, at least compared to the day before. 

We had got up early, walking the rest of the way with a minimum encounter of bandits, dealers, etc. 

Once Solitude came to view, we were gifted to see the sun rise, just barely over the top of the Blue Palace.

We stopped for a momentary rest, gasping at the wonderful sight. 

"Have you ever gone inside?" Serana asked.

I sighed to myself, answering, "No. They citizens probably wouldn't take too kindly to my kind. Besides, I'm not much of a city girl."

We picked up our stuff and carried on our way, though I couldn't help but shake a certain sadness. "I'd love to visit," I mumbled, unaware of Serana paying attention. I heard her chuckle, "We'll have to take a look one day."

At first, I felt myself cheer up; only to be let down by one thing:

She's looking in a friendship.

Now, don't get me wrong; I don't mind helping in the slightest! But I'm not a people person. Or for that matter, a people anything. 

"Serana, look. I don't-"

"We're close!" She piped up, cutting me off.

She grabbed me by the arm, running through the snowy forests and between the mountains, before coming to a halt. 

"Are we here?" I asked, busy wrenching my arm from her grasp.

"Right over there."

I finally freed myself of that she-devil's hold, looking up to find her pointing to a large, what looked to be abandoned ruin of a castle.

"Er... Are you sure?" I asked, praying to the Divines she was kidding. I probably wouldn't mind in the slightest and happily left her mad self in that ruin if it weren't for a little, tiny problem:

It was on an island. 

We could try and swim and I could freeze to death, or we could use a beaten, old row boat to paddle over there, probably taking somewhere between half an hour to an hour and a half with princess making row all by myself.

The Divines must be having a jolly time laughing at my misery as the odds of me getting rid of her here and now were terribly slim.

By the time we reached the old boat, I plastered a nervous smile and turned the other way, "Well, say hello to Daddy for me."

"Could you... Help me across, please? I'm sure my dad would like to meet my rescuer," she gave a weak smile, which grew fainter as she saw my nervous smile go into my usual frown. "Please?" She begged, "I'm weak from the sunlight. I wouldn't last ten minutes and its hours until dark." 

Hooray. Just my luck. I'm probably taking some sort of bait, but my conscious and helping nature took the better of me.

I knew I had to be right as soon as her face lit up when she saw me taking my seat with both paddles in each hand. "Climb aboard." I tried not to sound spiteful, but that was pretty damn hard considering how annoyed I was. 

The entire boat ride had me glaring at Serana as she avoided eye contact, snugged up against her Elder Scroll.

 

She must really like that thing.

I just wanted it to make some gold and have decent food and a quaint little shack in the woods. But, my little money maker was being used as a cuddle buddy by a vampire.

Once we got to the small dock on the island, I felt like kicking her out and paddling away. But, I was taught better. 

I helped her climb out of the boat, she slipped her hood off. She took a deer breath of air, sighing contently, "Home."

This time, it was Serana who lead the way inside the castle. Once inside, I braced myself for her to attack me or to find ruins. Instead, the opposite.

Serana continued to walk forward, stopping to look back at me. "Well?"

I was just stunned with how beautifully furnished the corridor was. But no, no big deal to Princess Serana of... of... Whatever.

I walked up to her side, amazed and slightly disgusted as to seeing a big, beautiful dining hall just as gorgeous as the corridor. 

The disgusting part? Oh, just the tables lined up with dead bodies, body parts, and buckets at the end to place the bones. 

It would have been worse if it weren't for the small reminder that, in my Beast form, I eat corpses and flesh to gain strength. 

"Serana," said a deep, smooth voice.

It was at this point Serana had already made her way down the stairs.

The older man sitting on the lavish throne across, stood. His arms were outstretched, with a kind and sincere look on his face. This is just a wild guess, but my bet is that's her father.

"You've brought my Elder Scroll," he finished. I almost snorted with laughter as the room became somewhat awkwardly silent as he seemed to be worried about a scroll more than his daughter. Luckily, no one paid attention to me.

"I've been away, how long now and you're just thankful I've got this stupid scroll?" She said in a sassy tone, shifting her weight a bit and resting her hands on her side.

'Stupid scroll', my ass. The girl cuddled with it on the way here, for the love of Talos. 

While the two bickered about who cared about what more, I plotted how I'm going to get away with the Scroll, alive.

"My friend, she rescued me and brought me home. She's the one you should be thanking." Damn it, Serana.

The entire court looked up at me; the only friendly face was Serana's. 

All at once, everyone bursted into a low chatter, the only words that really caught my ear were "Mortal", "Dinner", and "Newcomer".

I liked my odds of getting out of here even less, now.

The man looked at me not our disgust or anger, but interest. That scared me the most. The way that his glowing eyes stared through me, making chills run up my spine. He stared at me like he knew what I was thinking. 

"What is your name, young warrior?" He asked me. 

"Cassilda," I answered. I wanted to run, but there were so many that I was scared to move a muscle.

He chuckled lightly, "Breton origin with a Nordic name. Interesting. I am Lord Harkon Volkihar, and I would like to request for you to stay with us so we can prepare a proper feast for you. A thank you for retrieving my beloved daughter and my property." 

I searched for what felt like a year, searching for a subtle way to decline and make an excuse as to why I'm needed elsewhere; but I found that no matter my option, I'm most likely doomed. 

"I..." I began, but the desperate look Serana gave me, begging me not to leave, decided my answer. "Accept your invitation."


	2. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkon demands Cassilda be 'refreshed' for the upcoming feast...

I knew my fate was sealed by the second Harkon's face contorted into a twisted grin, as Serana's face lit up with joy.

"We'll be seeing you," he said, the sound of his voice indicating he was hiding something.  
At this point, I would greatly like to stress how bad I do not like this.  
Serana had grabbed my arm as Harkon changed his attention to different matters.  
"I just want to say I'm glad you're staying. Really. It'll be fun to have someone different to talk to for a change," she smiled at me.

I flashed her a quick smile and a nod before slightly craning my neck to listen on Harkon's orders; me being on the menu for dinner, doesn't really sit well with me. Hey, you try entering a fucking castle full of vampires and tell me you're not the slightest paranoid.

Serana tried to speaking to me again, when two others cut her off.

"Lady Serana, we must ask you to part with your..." The male Dunmer began, his eyes glancing over at me before finishing, "friend."

Serana opened her mouth to object when the female Breton answered what was to be her question, "It's your father's orders." 

She nodded, giving me one last smile, "I'll see you later." 

Damnit Serana, the one time I don't want you to leave. I don't trust these people!

Once she left, the Dunmer began walking. I figured the woman was waiting on me to move when she gave me a slight shove and said rather rudely, "Follow him. You act like we're going to bite."

Hahaha. Such a funny joke, I'm fucking dying here. You're so funny. 

I followed the Dunmer just as our little comedian said to do, taking me to what was probably the dungeon where I spotted a few people in cages. The lost and vacant expressions they had made me feel uneasy.

The man cleared his throat, "Lord Harkon has requested us to take in your clothing, replacing them with your own, as we refreshen you. You'll find your weapons and other items in your bedroom, where we will guide you to."

"And the armor I have now?" 

"You won't be needing it."

Well, shit. I felt strangely uncomfortable with the thought of removing my armor, reasons other than being in front of others.

"My assistance will no longer be needed once you're fully equipped with our own. Then, Modhna will be the one to prepare you." 

I gave him a strange look. "For?"

"That isn't of your concern for the moment." 

I beg to differ. I have every damn right to be concern for whatever they're fucking preparing me for.

But still, I gave in. Maybe I'll be able to slip a small weapon without anyone noticing. I hope so.

"Fine," I said. I waited for them to leave or excuse themselves, though they stared at me intently, without moving an inch. It was kind of creepy.

"Well what? If you're waiting for us to leave, it's useless. I have to make sure you don't try anything funny and she has to fill her duty."

I screamed in frustration inside my head. I wanted to protest, though it was probably hopeless. I glared at him while I removed my gauntlets, working my way to the rest of my armor.   
Once I was finished, he happily handed me a pair of armor, similar to what they were wearing. I began to put it on, before the woman whom I've nearly forgotten about spoke up, "Stop that!" 

I jumped at her voice, almost falling over into the ground. "WHAT?" I roared.  
"That comes next. We've our own matters to do, first."

It was also this moment where my obliviousness got the best of me, as I wasn't aware she had me standing atop a sort of drain when she pulled a lever, water shooting down onto me.

This went on for a few seconds, relieved when it finally stopped. I felt her grab me by the chin and pull me forward. She took a good look at me, "Meh. Not good enough." 

She pushed me back, unleashing the vast amounts of water. 

Holy crap, does this thing ever end? Seriously, this continued for at least half a minute before she stopped once more and got another look at my face. 

Her face contorted with anger as she took some of my armor, trying to wipe something off my face. 

"Bah, almost," she muttered. Nobody should really notice. "I don't know what you put on your face, but it was hard getting it off."   
I felt my face in confusion. What? And then I realized what she had been talking about: My war paint. I was a bit sad at the thought of losing something I also loved dearly, but I shrugged it off for the time being. 

She pulled out a stool, pushing down onto it. "Out of everyone... Not even a damn breakfast..." I heard her mumble as she was probably picking out the bones, feathers, and braids in my hair.

You're probably wondering why there's bones and feathers in my hair. The answer? It's sort of a tradition with some friends. We decorate our hair like that.

Once it was all undone, she sighed in exhaustion. Excuse me, but I think it was twice as hard finding all of that and putting them in my hair than you taking them out. It also hurt more.   
She grabbed the stool from under me and yanked it, gravity pulling down against the hard floor. 

That's rude. 

"Now, you're finished," she said, leaving me behind in the dungeon. I dressed myself, which was a little confusing but I think I had got the hang of it. 

I had found my way out of the dungeon, only to bump into a younger (or, younger than most of the other vampires I've seen so far) Bosmer who didn't seem as rude or aggressive as the others I've met. I probably wouldn't pay much attention to him carrying my own armor and my Wuuthrad. 

I nearly screamed at him, snatching my beloved battleaxe away and hugging it tight. Nobody touches my Wuuthrad but me.

I noticed how confused he look, even a little frightened. "Er, I don't think that belongs to you.." 

I gave him a sharp look, holding the large battleaxe by my side, "Do you even /know/ who this belongs to?"

Not me, but it is in my possession. So technically, it kind of is.

The young man looked a bit more confused and just as lost. "I'm just suppose to put this in Lady Serana's room." 

I arched a brow, "Really? And do you know about her guest?"

It was another moment until he became wide-eyed, "Oh, uhm, erm, I-I... Uhm..." He looked at me desperately, trying to find the right words, "Sorry?"

I chuckled at this. "Care to escort me to my room?" He gave me a nervous look, to which I added, "Please?"   
He nodded reluctantly, turning to the direction he was previously facing. He began walking, though he seemed tense and slightly shaky.

I kept Wuuthrad by my side, keeping my guard up. I doubt he'd try something, considering how uneasy he looked, but it can't hurt to be careful.

I followed him, and it didn't take us long to find a room where laid two coffins.

He quickly scurried away after carefully placing my stuff down on a dresser, I couldn't help but smirk at this.

I walked around the coffins a few times, examining them both carefully. 

I hope this didn't mean what I thought it meant... I'm not sleeping in a coffin in what felt like the most uncomfortable armor in Oblivion. That is not a good mixture in my opinion.

"It's about time you showed up," I heard Serana say from behind. "Really, that took longer than it should have." 

I turned to her, "I didn't expect you to wait." Her smiled faded. I turned to the two coffins, "So which one is mine?"

She shrugged, "Take whichever you'd like. It won't matter tonight."

I ignored the last part, already getting the hint that something is going to happen tomorrow night. Seriously, I get the picture. Jeez.

I found myself rather calm about the mystery of what might occur the next night, which surprised me. Just hours earlier, I was completely freaking out in my head. Oh well.

I looked back to Serana to see her climbing inside one of the coffins. I waited another moment before climbing into the emptier one, keeping the lid open.

It wasn't very comfortable, but it could've been worse. I tossed every which way I could think of, though nothing was very useful. I sighed. I looked out through the crack of the curtains covering a nearby window. The sun was rising.

I sighed once more, just now realizing how long it had been since I last slept. I tried to think of something worse than my current position. I thought of none.


	3. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkon has an offer Cassilda finds hard to refuse.

Sleep was no where near as fast as I could hope. In fact, it avoided me at all costs. I tossed and turned for hours, occasionally walking around to ease my mind.

But still, nothing.

Hearing Serana awaken and stretch didn't help either; if anything, I felt more annoyed than usual. 

"Cass - Wakey, wakey Cass," she nudged me in the arm. I ignored her. She continued, growing louder. 

"I'M UP, GOSH," I yelled. I begrudgingly sat up, stretching my cramped muscles.

"Have a good rest?" She asked.

My only response was a groan as I laid back into the coffin. "I don't want to get up," I complained.

She pulled on one of my arms. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." She tugged again, "It's time," she sang. Because singing 'it's time' isn't the slightest creepy, nope. 

She helped me to my feet, despite me telling her repeatedly I don't need help. 

"So... Where're we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," she giggled. She turned on heel and began to walk, signaling me to follow.

Suddenly, sleeping in the coffin sounds much better. 

I reluctantly followed her, the halls seemed very different, as if these weren't the halls I had ventured through earlier on. 

Before I knew it I was led into the mess hall, where there had to be about-- what? 20 vampires feasting? My paranoia returned, as I tried to hide behind Serana.

She had sat herself to the left of Lord Harkon, who still gave me the creeps. I sat next to her, a few others glancing at me. 

A few others came not long after, filling the empty seats to Harkon's right. That's when he stood, silence filling the room. He spoke:

"Friends, I am sure you are well acquainted with the returning of my daughter, Serana, who has brought to us the one thing we've been searching for: The Elder Scroll." Claps and hollers echoed through the halls and the room, to which Harkon raised a hand, quieting them down.

"And I'm also certain you've gotten word of our hero to bring them here, to us," he looked toward me, hand outstretched, "Cassilda, be her name. In honor of this service, I am offering to be us, to join our family." 

He lifted his hand, signaling me to stand. I stood and met his gaze. "What say you? Join us or to be killed?" He asked me. 

My mind went blank for a moment. Suspense and anticipation fell, all eyes locked on me to answer. 

He didn't really give me any options. To die or become a vampire? That doesn't sound very fair. I looked to Serana, who actually looked a bit scared.

This may be the part where I go on about how much I hate her for turning on me, but I don't think she saw this coming...

"I..." I began slowly, "I don't--" He arched a brow, mentally asking if I'm sure of my choice.

"I don't-- Well, there's a problem." 

"Would it have to do with that inferior lycanthropic blood in you?" His looked contorted into disgust. "I could smell it in you the second you walked through these doors. Quite barbaric, if you ask me. But, I'm still willing to offer you our gift." 

Sir, I believe we have different opinions on what and what not is considered to be "a gift".

"And what if I don't want to lose my ability?" I retorted.

"We'll have your head on a pike," he said in possibly the most casual tone. Seriously, it was like asking him what the weather is like. Fucking hell.

"Dad, you can't possibly--" Serana started, beginning to lave her seat to shield me, until Harkon glared and she held her tongue.

Great friend, I swear. Well, at least she tried.

She turned to me, whispering, "You don't have to. Don't let him talk to you into something you don't want to do." 

I looked at her, with not an expression of hate, but of certainty. I looked to him, swearing to myself in my mind, "Fine. I accept your gift as a vampire."

He took a step forward, grinning, "Are you positive you would like to take on this form?"

I closed my eyes, "Yes." 

I felt hands grab my arms, "I knew you'd accept." I felt what I believe to be fangs piercing my neck, as I let out a scream.

They sunk deeper, and I opened my eyes to beg Serana for help. Everything became blurry and I could hardly make out anything. 

My head swam as everything darkened to black.


	4. A Moth Priest and A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass goes on her first mission as a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 75 views! I'm so proud! I hope you're all liking it! I hope you all enjoy this!~

My head continued to spin, even as blackness fell. Apart of me was still conscious of everything, though I had no strength to move. 

I finally began to stir, energy returning to me little by little. My eyes opened, everything was still incredibly blurring. I rolled onto my back, the cool ground fell nice against my back.

My surroundings came into focus-- As I realized I'm in a different part of the castle I haven't been to before. 

I sat up, head spinning and my eyes searching for a better grasp of where I am. 

"You're awake." 

My head shot to where the sound came from. Light poured through a window as Harkon stood, watching me intently.

I didn't speak, too curious about one thing.

How could I be able to see so well? What's he doing? Shouldn't I be dead?

Then it all came back to me. The dinner, his offering. It made my stomach churn just thinking about it. 

His hand ran under the water of a nearby fountain. 

"Drink," he commanded. 

I scurried to my feet as I limped over, due to one leg being numb. I looked into the fountain to realize that it didn't hold water but blood.

I didn't make any sign or attempt of me drinking it. Harkon chuckled, beginning to walk. "You'll come around," he said.

I'm sure. 

I stood their idly, my eyes occasionally coming back to the dark red blood. My curiosity got the better of me as I dipped my hands in and drank.

I drank to the very last bit of the sweet liquid. I drank more and more, until I got a hold of myself.

I looked at my reflection. They went from a dark green to... I don't even know how to describe it. They were so... Illuminating.

"Are you finished?" Asked a voice knew to be Serana's.

I looked over to find her eyes which were also a lit in the dark room. 

I didn't say anything out of embarrassment. 

"You didn't have to say yes." 

"And be killed?" 

"I would've helped."

I scoffed, "Right." I looked at her with anger, "What now?"

"I suppose you'll be staying with us." 

"Why me," I said aloud. 

"I mean, I'm not sure if you are, but--"

"It's not that. It's you. Meeting you was my biggest mistake," my tone was indifferent. If I was trying to hurt her, I'd be more cruel about it. But I wasn't. I was trying to be honest.

I got up, my eyes not straying to her, gazed past her and to the door. I had no other words to share with her. 

The next few days were simple; they let me wander about for a few days to adjust myself. It wasn't too hard, I just used up a lot of time exploring the castle ruins. 

It wasn't until almost a week later did they seek for me. Harkon had stood when everyone feasted, silence falling just as it did when he changed me.

I blanked out through most of it, not really thinking any of it being a big deal. I snapped out of it when I heard, "... To prove the perfect opportunity to show of our newest member's skill and ability."

I hope he was talking about some other new member.

That's when everyone looked towards me. Fuck. 

"I hope you will do well on your mission, accompanied by our dear Serana." 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Serana stood from her seat, eyes not meeting mine the whole time as she said, "I accept." She began to walk to the enterance, her back facing the others.

I looked around confused, noticing how others looked to be getting increasingly more angered. I caught up to Serana hurriedly, not feeling up to getting yelled at.

"What're we doing?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't too mad at what I had said. 

She had remained silent the whole time, not making any sign of noticing my existence.

I groaned, half-tempted to make a quick apology and ask again. That idea had left quickly as she said in the small row boat and waited for me to climb in and row.

We had walked up to Solitude, staying in the Winking Skeever until the sun rose and fell and night had arrived again.

We continued this pattern, walking all night and sleeping in caves or Inns during day. I was surprised that nobody noticed this strange sleeping patterns. 

I found some comfort in the silence between me and Serana, though I tried to make occasional conversation. 

We found ourselves in another inn at what was unmistakably Dragon Bridge. I went and had my Septims out, expecting Serana to ask for a room when she asked something i didn't expect:

"I've heard a Moth Priest had been passing through here." 

Moth Priest? I could've sworn I saw one a month or two ago, though they're probably on the other side of Skyrim by now.

"Yeah, he's was heading in the direction of Forebears' Holdout. Not too sure where he was heading; didn't say."

Serana nodded, "Also, I'd like to pay for a room."

I chuckled to myself. Of course.

We ended up sharing a bed, which was a lesser deal than you think.

In the morning, I felt starved. The craving had been accumulating since we had left Volikar Keep. I was hoping we'd be home soon. 

When we awoke, Serana was for me outside the door, leaning against a wall. When she saw me sit up, she walked over to grab her bag.

"Are you done being mad at me?" I asked, stretching my arms. 

She didn't respond.

I guess not.

The walk to Forebears' Holdout was much longer than anticipated; mainly due to neither of us knowing where exactly it was located.

Once we were in and heard voices down in the deeper parts, she was respectful enough to let me take lead.

I crouched over, my bow ready along with an arrow in my free hand, just in case. I saw a few people, whom I couldn't identify. 

"Dawnguard," I heard Serana say. I want entirely sure if she was thinking aloud or telling me, but at least that answered my question. 

I raised my bow and arrow, carefully aiming it a one who was off to the left away from others. The person had moved in time to unintentionally dodge what could've been a killing blow, but had hit something that was slightly shorter and hairier.

At the sound of its roar, anyone could easily identify it to be a troll.

I swore to myself, almost forgetting about the others searching around for us. 

One of them had came up beside us, if he were to take a step to the left we'd be discovered. 

I turned to Serana to see her in time to take her small dagger and plunge it through the man's chest. The man fell back to the ground, saying only loud enough for few to be warned, "Vampire..."

Damn it, Serana. I groaned as I straightened myself, putting my bow back in my bag in exchange for Wuuthrad.

I heard a few feet running in our direction, pulling weapons out. I also heard the troll coming our way. I took it on as my first opponent, waiting for it to come close enough.

I took a step forward, swinging it around in time to throw it into the abdomen of the previously hit armored troll. It fell to its knees, still roaring as it threw its arms to hit me. I brought Wuuthrad up high above my head, striking it down and sinking into the troll's head.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, to find a bolt piercing into it. I looked up, taking the bolt out and throwing it on the ground, to find a Dawnguard hurriedly trying to recharge his crossbow. 

I swung my battleaxe once more, this time for much longer and faster, slicing through the man.

I ran to pick it back up, dropping to my knees and shooting one leg out to kick the one behind me, having him fall to the side. I grabbed Wuuthrad, turning and decapitating him instantly. 

I turned back to Serana, who was doing well to taking on three opponents. She had two under control, while the third one had her from behind. One went down, while she focused on the only one left in her sight. The one from behind struck her down, having her fall to her knees.

Rage swelled inside me. 

I sprinted to the Serana's attacker, striking him with my bare hands. I began to beat him mercilessly, from punching him with my fists to smashing his head against the ground.

I heard the other one come up behind, shooting my leg once more to knock her on the ground. She grunted, dropping her sword. I took the opportunity to pick it up, plunging it through her skull. 

I slid it out, hearing the sound of brains and meat sliding off the steel. I turned to Serana's attacker, my eyes full of rage and hate, glared as he coughed, "Please..."   
I brought the sword down on him, piercing his heart. I looked at him, his eyes began glazing over as I muttered, "People like you deserve no mercy."

I got up, looking over to Serana.

"I didn't need your help," she finally spoke to me, after kneeling on the ground to regain energy and gawked at me.

"It looked like you did."

There was a momentary silence.

"First, you hate me. Now you're saving me."

"I did it for a reason."

She stared at me, "I counted you as a friend. My first friend. My very first friend, in a /long/ time. Then you say you wish you never met me. And now, you're saving my life." 

"I said it because I was angry. I'm always angry. But when we're angry, we say and do things we don't mean to," I sighed, "And... Well, I took my angry out on you when all you were   
trying to do was be my friend. I've never had one before." I looked to her, "Forgive me... Friend?"

"Apology accepted," she said after a moment, she smiled brightly and opened her arms to hug me. Despite me not being a hugging person, I accepted it and hugged back.

We let go, Serana looked as lit up as a star in the night sky with happiness, "Now, we have a Moth Priest to catch."

I nodded, looking at the shield of energy surrounding what we believed to be our target.

There was a stand, which contained an empty hole. "Maybe something's suppose to go in here?" She suggested. I nodded in agreement.

Serana looked around for someone that resembled the shape of the hole, while I looked in the bodies' pockets and looted them. 

Once I got to the remains of Serana's attacker, as I named him, I gave him a little kick to make sure he wasn't coming back. I began looking into his pockets, looking everywhere I could. 

Inside, he had a good amount of gold, as I took it without a second thought. Then, I noticed sort of stone that resembled the hole.

I went to it, studying the stone carefully. I tried to place it in there, even giving it a slight push. It had fit perfectly.

The energy shield had disappeared, Serana had walked to the Moth Priest.

He looked up at us, "What're you doing in here?" 

"Who are you?" I asked.

He folded his arms, "My name is Dexion Evicus, a Moth Priest of Cyrodiil. I am in search of an Elder Scroll. Now I must again, what are you doing here?" 

"We were looking for you. We've come to find an Elder Scroll, hoping you'd read it for us," Serana said. I mean, technically she wasn't lying.

I looked to her, she gave me a look and signaled me to do something.

I looked back to Dexion in confusion, as he too looked confused and also angry.

Before I knew it, something shot at him. I was off guard, scared that someone else had found us.

"Good," my friend said in a pleased manner, "I'm sure you're hungry, right?" 

Well, yes. I was starving. But still, what had happened?

She laughed, "Feel free to feed. We'll need to bring him back home and I don't want it to wear off." 

I saved my questions for later, for now, I needed to feed.

It felt weird, to bite someone. I was even a little afraid I'd hurt him. But once that blood hit my tongue-- It was marvelous. I spent a good minute drinking up all I could when Serana giggled, "Don't drink all of it!" 

I broke my teeth away from his flesh, I was kind of sad to. 

"So, we're done? That's it?" I asked. 

"We have to get him back, for one."

"Besides that." 

She shrugged, "I don't know what happens after that."

"Could we at least go back to that inn and stay for one more night? I've obtained a bit of gold," we laughed.


	5. A Temporary Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass delivers Dexion, who prophecies and is sent on a hunt for not one, but two legendary items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter marks my 100 hits, I must ask my readers: Do any of you really like it? Is there anyway you'd want to change it? Or would you rather it be deleted/abandoned altogether. Honesty is all I ask, readers.

Leaving Forebears' Holdout was much faster and easier leaving it than finding it.

Thanks to Dexion, of course, who suggested a different way of transportation.

"May I suggest something, Mistress?" 

Me and Serana looked at him, both of us quite perplexed. "Yes?"

"I would like to suggest a different traveling style - one often used by couriers. It's very easy to learn, people don't really do it because of the side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Oh yes. That's the only downside to couriers, is having to go through them. Nothing too bad; I suppose they get used to them. Though I can't doubt there had to be some accidents involved." 

My eyes were wide.

"Well... Could you go a little more in depth about what it is?"

"Fast Traveling," he chimed, "I'll demonstrate by leading us. Very simple, really. Think of your destination; imagine it to the very last detail. Make sure to hold on to anyone accompanying you. And finally, the step and twist. You put a foot out, twisting you and lunge forward."

Me and Serana exchanged glances; her's holding a more excited expression than my skeptical one.

Dexion turned to us, "Shall we proceed?"

She jumped up before I got a chance to even think, grabbing our arms and linking us together.

Dexion did as said; taking a step and twisting it to the right. Before I could see anymore, everything became dark an blurry; I felt pressure weigh in on my temples. It felt as though my head would explode.

I blinked. We were back at Castle Volkihar. 

Dexion still hold only the faint, content grin while Serana was practically jumping everywhere. "AGAIN!" She cheered.

There is no way I'm doing that again. Nope.

I trudged up to the castle gates, pulling her behind me as Dexion obediently followed.

Inside, Harkon looked as pleased as ever. 

He handed me the scroll, which was just a tad bit hard to hold up. "Have him read this."

Holy shit, how much does this thing weigh? It's got to be twenty or thirty or so pounds!

I barely managed to carry it to him, trying to act as graceful as I could. 

"I need you to read this," I requested. 

He nodded, taking it in his hands.

How the actual fuck do they make it look so easy? I was one of the strongest females in my tribe, and I can barely hold it!

Man, I'm getting out of shape. 

Dexion unrolled it, a light so bright that it filled the entire room with ease emitted from it.

He had but only one eye open; my guess because of the bright light.

I suddenly became curious as to what it read. I wondered if this was some kind of power Moth Priests have.

"A weapon... I know this weapon... The bow! Auriel's bow!" 

He looked harder. "It's... It's..." He paused, the light dimming to the point where it faded completely. "Gone," he finished. 

He rolled it back up, handing it back to me with a more disappointed look. "I'm sorry, Mistress." 

I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling, "You did good." 

He lifted his up to face me and smiled back, though I was greatly shocked with what I saw.

His eyes were bloodshot around the iris, a sort of bright blue hue circling the pupil. His eyes were wrong. It scared me slightly.

I tried my best to give a convincing smile, but I couldn't help but feel myself tremble. 

I took the Elder Scroll and handed it to Harkon, who snatched it from me and demanded, "What did he say?"

"Something about this thing called Auriel's Bow."

His eyes widened with determination. "We must find it." He looked to Dexion, "More. Read more."

"That is all that it can show me." 

Harkon snarled at this. "Then so it be. We must find another Elder Scroll." 

He turned to me, "Try to figure where it may be." He then left.

"You're going to have to stay here. Me and Serana are going to look for it alone," I said to Dexion, not meeting his eye because... Well, you know.

He bowed, "Yes Mistress." 

Serana, who was patiently waiting for me by the door, spoke up as I passed her, "I believe I have an idea." 

"Tell." 

"Well, what if we Fast Travelled? Just imagine the Bow in your head and maybe we'll lead ourselves to it. Think of an object, not the destination." 

Despite some of the holes in the idea, it was just a good place to start as any. I also didn't feel up to any trip via Fast Travel.

"Alright," I caved, "Who'll do it?" 

She raised her hand, that cheerful look back on her face, "I want to give it a go!"

We took hands, I closed my eyes as the pressure returned. Something pressed against my eyes, as if it was trying to pop it far deep into the sockets.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my eyes. I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe just seeing the Bow, but we were brought to what I guess is a Dwemer ruin.

"Heh, sorry about that. I started thinking of the Dwemer and--"

"Maybe it's in here..." I wondered aloud.

I started walking in the ruin, thinking of what it may contain.

Once inside, there was surprisingly no Dwemer automatons. But still, I kept my bow ready while Serana had her magic.

"Not any closer..." Came a sad, desperate female voice.

Thieves? I was startled to hear a voice, especially in something so run down and ancient as this. 

"Hold it!" Came the same voice, only this time it was fierce.

I snapped my head to the direction, scared shitless, as I saw a ghost. 

"What do you think you're thinking?" She crossed her arms. She looked to be an archer, since I saw the phantom of a bow in its sheath. 

I panicked. I grabbed an arrow, shooting it at her.

It hit her, she turned into a pile of ash right then and there on the ground as the arrow also fell. I sighed in relief.

Until the ash formed back into the girl. She looked quite annoyed. "There, you got me. Feel better about yourself, now?"

"Who are you?" Serana demanded.

"My name is Katria. I used to be an adventurer like you all-"

"Then what? You took an arrow to the knee?" I laughed. Someone's got to right this down. It's genius.

She looked even more annoyed than ever, "Funny. No, I died." 

"Obviously."

"QUIET! Let me finish."

She looked from me to Serana, expecting us to make some kind of joke. I, personally, was trying not to laugh.

"There. I died, in search of finding an Aetherium source. I didn't know there was-- If only I had fallen a little more to the left."

We let her have her moment, as Serana gave me an "Is she kidding me" look. I snorted.

"Do you know if an Elder Scroll is here?" I inquired. 

She looked surprised. "Not that I know of. Who knows, it might be with the treasure. Not sure why something like that would be doing in Arkngthamz."

I lit up at the word 'Treasure'.

"Treasure, you say?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. But I'm warning you; don't go. Unless you want to end up like me." 

I happily strutted ahead, "Let's go, Serana." 

She looked to Katria, "Would you like to come? If we make it, at least you'd get to see what you want."

Katria sighed, "Someone's got to make sure you don't kill yourselves."

I rolled my eyes and looked ahead; I had caught sight of the most peculiar thing.

"Is this... You?" I asked.

I got on one knee and looked at the archer, whose dirty brown hair covered some of her face.

"Yep. That's where I fell." There was a slightly hint of sadness; it would make since to see your own dead body lying helplessly. I noticed she didn't have her bow with her.

"If you look in there, you may be able to find my journal. It'll come in handy if we get far enough."

I dug around in her pockets and she was right. I found her journal which was slightly wet.

I flipped through it, some of the writing was illegible due to it being wet at one time. The only thing I could make out was a map and something else. I don't know how to really describe it, it just looked like a few strangely placed circles with a few numbers.

I closed it and placed it in my bag. I looked to them and signaled them to let's go.

That's when we finally caught sight of Dwemer spiders and spheres, even some Falmer.

Talos, I hate the Falmer. 

We've also ran into a few resonators, I think they're called.

Katria noted how lucky I am to also be an archer if we wished to continue. I shot them, no problem.

At one point, there was a log hanging over a cliff. We wouldn't have noticed it if Katria hadn't gasped, "There it is!"

I looked over, "The log?"

"Yes, the log. I have a special bond with it." She said sarcastically, "No, my bow! It's at the end!" 

Then it made sense. Auriel's Bow, Katria being an archer, the bow missing from her body! 

"Serana, you were right!" I cheered, dashing onto the log and picking it up. "I have it!" 

"Cass!" Serana shrieked. 

I felt my weight push the log down. I was falling. "Run!" I heard them yell. I sprinted to edge of the log, which was already coming down quick.

I made a final attempt and jumped my free hand outstretched. Serana grabbed it, thankfully in time. She pulled me up a little, Katria grabbing the bow and placing it to the side to grab hold of my other hand.

They pulled me back up, safe and sound. Of course, Katria wasn't happy about my rash action. 

"That was completely reckless. You could've died."

"True. But I didn't, did I? Besides, we have Auriel's Bow."

She gave me a strange look, "You mean Zephyr?" 

I was dumbfounded. She had to be confused or something.

"No, this is Auriel's Bow, right?" I was at a lost for anymore words.

I was disappointed. This had to be it. It had to be.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Zephyr is my bow, sorry."

She noticed the disappointment in my eyes, she added, "But you can have it."

"Thanks. Well, at least we still might be able to find an Elder Scroll in there," I said to Serana.

And the treasure, you have to love the treasure.

We ventured forward, finding even more Falmer with occasional quakes. Yay.

We found what we believed to be the final puzzle.

Five resonators; two on the top and three on the bottom. 

"This is where I spent my final moments," Katria muttered. "I managed to get pretty far, but my luck ended. My journal may be of help."

I took out the journal; flipping through pages of smeared scribbles and found the drawing of the five circles. I sighed at noticing that it wasn't all complete. 

"Look around," I stated, "We might be able to find number three."

The three of us searched; I was able to find many skeletons and a few Dwarven Arrows.

"Find anything?" I called to Katria.

"I did!" Serana answered for her. She ran towards me, holding a piece of bloody paper. I snatched it from her, eager to know the remaining locks.

It contained only one.

I know the first, second, an now the third.

I sighed, looking at them, "Well, we'll just have to just try and see?"

"We'll stand by the gate in case something happens." Thanks Serana. I can always count on you.

They took position at where she said; while I stood alone before the five resonators.

I took out my trusty bow, which I rely on through almost everything.

I took out one of the Dwarven Arrows; my hands shook a little from being so nervous.

I took my bow and did as the book instructed and shot the lower left resonator. One down.

I shot the bottom right and number two went down with a problem.

I took out the bloody note and did as instructed; I shot the top left and was left with a decision:

Shoot the top right, or the one in the center?

I chewed my lip. I decided to take a chance. I aimed the arrow at the center.

All the resonators spun back up as flames were shot at me. I ran behind a pillar as the fire consumed everything else around me. It eventually died down, I peeked over to see Katria and Serana scared. "Are you okay?" They called.

I gave them a thumbs up. At least I know the proper order now.

I took my bow back out; shooting the lower left and right, as well as the upper left and right, and finally the center.

The gate slid down into its hole. Katria gawked at me. "We've finally done it..." She whispered. She smiled and hugged me and Serana, "I can't thank you enough."  
I only smiled back as Serana hugged her back even tighter. "Alright, let's go," I smirked.

It wasn't long in the small corridors that we finally found what we were looking for: there was indeed some treasure; gems of all kind, ancient Dwarven pieces that must be worth something, and finally, Aetherium.

"Wait a second..." Katria said, looking closer at it. "Looks like our little journey isn't over."

"What? Why?"

"It looks like it's been precisely cut, as if there could be what? Three other pieces?" She looked to us, "We have to find them." 

"We will. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but we will." 

She beamed, "Casseedra and Serana, thank you. This wouldn't have been possible without you." She closed her eyes, sighing in relief, "We'll see each other again." And with that, she disappeared. It was a bit of an emotional moment for both of us. I knew Serana wanted to tear up as much as I did. But, we couldn't show that to one another.

I took the shard, stowing it away in my bag. We didn't take much else. 

The way back to the entrance was quiet. We didn't say much, nor did we seem to want to. I suppose it'll change after we leave.

When Katria'a body came back into view, I had an idea. 

"Wait," I told Serana.

"What now?" She asked, placing her hands on her waist.

I picked up Katria's body in my arms. I carried her away from the dangerous ledge, back away onto less narrow land. I placed her down, with her arms folded over her chest, her hands holding Zephyr.

I noticed Serana had a tear down her eye, I gave her a quick shoulder hug, "It'll be okay." She only nodded in response. I began leading us back to the entrance when I remembered something. "Fuck." "What is it?" "I just realized it didn't have an Elder Scroll." We both sighed. "Let's go."


End file.
